


Vworping

by EliraWinter



Series: Arthur/Eames Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Inception (2010)
Genre: Author is generally ignorant, Crossover, M/M, Three Sentence Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for a three sentence Arthur/Eames in the Doctor Who-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vworping

Arthur and Eames were doing a stakeout on the mark’s house in a deserted, dusty street (really, Arthur was watching and Eames was attempting to distract him by sucking on his neck, but that was beside the point) when a vworping sound broke the silence.  They both had their guns out within seconds and pressed back into the shadows, hiding themselves as a blue police box flickered into being right before their eyes.  They gaped, fumbling in their pockets for their totems, and the door opened.


End file.
